Daisy's Devolution
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Peach and Daisy have been lovers for a long time. But, what happens when Peach decides to make things more interesting?


It was a fine summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The air was fresh. The sun was low in the sky. And there was only fun on the minds of the local royalty. Currently, Princess Daisy was visiting from her home kingdom of Sarasaland, and was enjoying time in the pool with her best friend, Princess Peach.

At the moment, Peach and Daisy were frolicking in the water, passing a beach ball to one another and paddling around on a raft, with the occasion brush of the breasts or butt. Until Daisy stepped out of the pool.

Water dripped from the muscular figure of the Sarasaland princess, down from her auburn hair to the cleavage of her breasts, or down her back in to the crevasse of her buttocks. The thong one piece swimsuit did every favor for the princess, showing off every muscle that was usually hidden under her royal gown. She whipped her hair back and walked along the edge of the pool.

"Daisy? Where are you going?" Peach asked as she treaded water.

"Just need to get a bit more of a thrill," Daisy answered, as she climbed the high dive.

"You mean, this hasn't been fun?" Peach asked, faking hurt.

Daisy walked to the edge of diving board, and turned around so that only her toes stood on the surface. Peach knew that Daisy was putting on a show for her, having loved it when Daisy wore her more revealing clothes to show her sexy figure. With a deep breath, Daisy hopped on the high dive, sprang off and pulled off a masterful two and a half dive.

As soon as Daisy hit the water, Peach dove and greeted her friend beneath the surface. From there, Peach delivered a juicy kiss for Daisy.

Daisy placed her hands on Peach's butt, who had similarly wore a thong one piece, though hers was pink as opposed to yellow. The two princesses quickly surfaced after ward, sputtering and gasping for air, before their lips touched again.

This was heaven for Peach. A summer afternoon with her best friend, who she had recently discovered came with benefits, was the greatest thing she had discovered since angel food cake. It also happened that she discovered she and Daisy shared a common interest in certain pleasures. Pleasures where Daisy was often restrained and subjected to certain pleasantries that Peach had imagined. And it just so happened that Peach had cooked up something particularly interesting as of recent.

"Daisy? I was thinking: what if we retired to the...playroom?" Peach suggested.

A smile crawled across Daisy's face. She was always up for some playtime with Peach. Especially now when the mood was just right. She imagined what Peach had in store for her. The garotte was always fun. Daisy loved the building of pressure on her neck, and how Peach always found new ways to make it interesting. Then, there was the aqua chamber, where Daisy had an oxygen hose inserted into her mouth, and her eyes and ears were blocked before she was locked in a room that flooded with water.

"What'd you have in mind?" Daisy answered.

"I thought we'd try something new," Peach answered, before she kissed Daisy and led her away by her hand.

The princesses didn't even bother to change out of their swimsuits when they entered their secret playroom. Peach had insisted that their outfits as they were now would provide enough fun for them both.

The room was crammed wall to wall with the equimpent they enjoyed so. Daisy looked around herself, looking for what was new in the room, but found no sight of anything she didn't recognize.

Peach led her to a door at the back of the room. A door that Daisy knew hadn't been there before. Peach pushed the door open, and beyond was a dark room. The door locked itself shut, and Peach flicked a light switch.

Lights turned on throughout the room, revealing it to be stark white. The walls, floor and ceiling were all bright white, with the exception of what was in the center. There in the room was a drab grey chair with a large machine built into the ceiling behind it. Nearby, there was a similarly grey console.

"What do we think?" Peach asked.

"Uh...It's great. What is it?" Daisy answered.

"Well. I got the idea from a movie I watched a few weeks ago. It's called: the devolution chamber."

"The what?"

"I'll explain everything. First: have a seat."

Daisy was turned around, and Peach guided her friend backwards toward the waiting chair. Daisy looked over her shoulder and saw the chair growing closer, the empty seat beckoning her toward it like a beasts open mouth. She felt the back of her knees touch the seat of the chair, and she sat down obediently. Peach went about placing Daisy's hands on the arms of the chair and locked a pair of shackles around her wrists.

This was one of the parts that Daisy liked best. She was often seen as a symbol of strength for her athletic prowess and muscular figure, but she loved the prospect of being rendered helpless at the hands of Peach. Normally, there were more restraints than this. Usually around her ankles, or her thighs, biceps, waist or neck. For now, only her wrists were restrained from moving.

"How do you fee?" Peach asked.

"So far, so good. What's supposed to happen?" Daisy answered.

"Well..." Peach ran her fingers from Daisy's hairline, down to her breasts, "Do you know how the concept of evolution works?"

"Yeah. Kind of," Daisy answered, trying to raise her hands against the restraints to stroke Peach's butt. Instead, she raised one of her unshackled feet and used that instead.

"Well, devolution is the opposite. It's where an organism goes down the ladder of life. And that's where you come in."

This was a new territory for Daisy. But, she was always one to try new things. "So, what? You're going to make an animal out of me?"

"Oh yes. But, I won't just be putting a bit and bridle onto your mouth and riding on your back. You, Daisy, are going to become an actual lower lifeform," Peach answered.

"Okay. Now you have my attention."

Peach giggled as she sat across Daisy's lap, putting her arms around her shoulders and hovering her face close.

"The process is all very simple," Peach began, before planting a small kiss on Daisy's neck. "First, the victim (that's you) is restrained." Peach illustrated by running her hand over the shackles on Daisy's wrist. "Next, the machine setting is chosen. Depending on which one depends on how far back you go on the evolutionary ladder." She ran her placed a hand on Daisy's breasts, stroking the surface and fondling her nipples. "Then, the chair is sent backwards, until it is placed underneath the chamber. And from there, the chair launches upward and the victim's head is inserted inside. That's where the fun really begins." Peach shifted her position so that her knees straddled Daisy's lap. "From there, your head is exposed to a series of rays."

"Rays?" Daisy asked. She felt a small shiver up her spine at the concept of something that sounded so sci-fi. It was scary, but it was also new and exciting.

"That's right. And they come in waves. First," Peach placed her hands on the sides of Daisy's head and ran her auburn hair through her fingers, "There are the rays that separate every molecule in your cranium. From the flesh, to the bone to the brain."

Daisy swallowed when she heard the word 'brain.'

"They have to be pulled apart for the second wave of rays. These are the ones that do most of the work." Peach placed her palms on the sides of Daisy's head, along with her thumbs on her forehead, and applied a gentle pressure. "They get into those spaces that the first rays have created. From there, they work into each one of your cells and alter your genetic code. That's about where the real change begins. You start to revert to a more primitive form, and you stop being human."

Daisy's chest heaved at the thought. She reached her hands inward to reach for Peach, but was stopped by her restraints.

"That's where the third wave comes in to complete the process," Peach leaned in and started to suck on Daisy's ear. "It goes directly to your brain, and it alters the cellular structure. It shrinks most areas, and pulls out others entirely."

Daisy turned her head and started kissing Peachs shoulder. Peach sat up and allowed Daisy to kiss her chest, filling her with glee as she felt her friends lips against her breasts.

"By the time the process finishes, you have become an animal. A raw, sexually charged animal that is only obedient, affectionate, and stupid," Peach turned Daisy's head to look her in the eye. "Does this sound like something you'd want to try?"

Daisy said nothing, but smiled anxiously and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Peach stood up from Daisy's lap, and kissed her passionately.

Daisy felt her head pushed between Peaches lips and what felt like a metal cradle on the back of her head. There was a clicking sound, and she felt metal prongs snap around her head, stopping her from leaning forward when Peach ended the kiss and walked away to the console, sachaying her hips to show off her thong-clad butt.

Peach arrived at the console, and looked over the controls. There were many switches and buttons, but she knew the exact ones she wanted to use first. She reached down, gripped a small switch in her fingers, and pulled it downward until a light lit up.

From where she sat in the chair, Daisy heard a computerized woman's voice say, "-DEVOLVE-"

Peach hovered her hand over a black dial, gripped it and turned it to the setting she desired, between 'cerebral,' 'half,' and-.

Back in the chair, Daisy heard the same computerized voice say, "-COMPLETE-"

Peach looked up from the console and smiled at Daisy. Daisy smiled back, unsure of what she was in for. After the smiles were exchanged, Peach pressed a red button on the console, and watched as Daisy's chair rolled backwards.

Daisy looked around herself, and struggled against the restraints as she moved. She was all set for a new territory of pain and pleasures, but wasn't sure of the aspect of being changed so drastically. After a short ride, the chair halted abruptly, and Daisy gasped when she glanced upward.

There was an open space for her head to be inserted, just as Peach said. She couldn't see very well inside for the steam vents around the opening, but she could see all manner of working parts that were meant to warp her very being. Fear clutched her chest, and her hands wrestled against the restraints.

"Peach! I changed my mind! I want off! Don't send me in there!" Daisy called.

Peach ignored her friends pleas. She was going to use the new contraption whether she wanted to or not. She reached down and cranked a lever upward. From there, she watched as the chair launched upward, and Daisy's head was inserted into the devolution chamber.

Inside the chamber, Daisy looked around herself. There were wires and mechanical arms everywhere, along with what looked like silver needles. The rays, Daisy assumed. Slowly, she stopped struggling against her restraints as she was gripped by the fear of the inevitability of what was about to happen to her.

"Peach?" Daisy quietly called.

Peach didn't hear her. She lifted the glass case on a row of buttons and pressed the first.

Back in the chamber, Daisy heard a whirring noise. Before she could turn her head to look, she was suddenly bombarded by a wave of rays.

"WHUP!-HUH-HOOH-HOOHOOHWAAAAA-HOOHWAAAA!" Daisy shouted as her every cell was pulled apart, stretching her head and compressing it in unnatural proportions.

Peach lingered by, leaning over the console and resting her chin on her interlocked fingers as she listened to Daisy's screams. After a few seconds, she turned on the monitor on the console, which showed an x-ray of Daisy's cranium. Nothing had changed. At least, not yet.

She reached down and pressed the second button under the case.

Daisy was hit by the second wave of rays. By this stage, she was still conscious, and aware of everything happening to her. Through the pain she was feeling, she could feel her proportions changing. A feeling coursed through her skin, like there were millions of ants from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She didn't know what was happening to her face, but it seemed like it was changing it's shape. Like it was growing something it shouldn't. And the top of her head seemed to be getting new growths as well. As for her ears, she could barely feel the rays battering them anymore, as if they had disappeared.

Peach looked at the monitor again, now noticing a significant change. Daisy's head had become noticeably more vulpine in appearance, complete with a muzzle and ears atop her head. But, there was still the matter of her brain. It was much too large and intelligent. No obedient pet would ever think for themselves. That would be taken care of thusly. She hovered her finger over the button and pressed it with gusto.

Finally, the third wave of rays hit Daisy, and she blacked out. Though she was still conscious, she had no idea of what was happening to her. Whatever brain matter she had was being eliminated slowly but surely.

Peach took one last look at the monitor, and watched as Daisy's brain shrunk to almost the size of a walnut. She ran her fingers across the surface of the monitor, caressing the tiny brain like it was a treasure. The console clicked, and the devolution process ended. Daisy stopped screaming, and Peach reversed the lever she had thrown.

The chair lowered, and was rolled back to it's original position. Where once sat the princess of Sarasaland sat a completely different creature. Still clad in the yellow thong one piece was a blue fox with the same muscular proportions as Daisy. Her eyes immediately crossed the room and locked onto Peach, who was casually walking toward the devolved princess.

"What a gorgeous specimen..." Peach thought to herself, as she rubbed Daisy's shoulders.

Daisy tried to lean forward to kiss Peach, but found herself restrained by the shackles on her wrists and the cradle around her head.

Peach moved her hands up and rubbed Daisy's ears with her fingers, which resulted in Daisy licking Peach's arm. Sensing her friend had a libido to unleash, she released Daisy's head from the cradle and was greeted with a passionate kiss. Peach reached down and released the shackles on her wrists, resulting in Daisy standing up and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"You're almost too affectionate now," Peach giggled as her vulpine friend aggressively licked her ear, and started kissing her hair. "Come with me. We'll get that excess energy out of you."

It took almost all day, but Daisy was put through all the same fun they normally had. By the time it was finished, with Daisy wrapped in chains and lying on a sofa, Peach was ready to change her friend back.

Daisy was led back to the devolution chamber, strapped in and had the process reversed. Peach eagerly awaited what was to come. She set the machine to 'evolve,' inserted Daisy's head to the chamber and pressed the necessary buttons. With a last look to the monitor, Peach saw Daisy's x-rayed head return to human shape and her brain return to normal size. Finally, Daisy was back.

The chair lowered from the chamber, and Daisy looked bewildered around herself. "Whoah...What a trip..." Daisy said.

The chair stopped in front of where Peach stood, and she was promptly released and helped up.

"So, what did we think?" Peach asked.

"That-was awesome! I'm not about to do it again anytime soon, but that was the greatest thrill I've had with you since the shock therapy!" Daisy said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Peach said, as she put her arms around her friend and kissed her.

"You know, Peach? Why don't you take a turn?" Daisy suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Peach said, as she sat herself down.

Daisy applied the restraints and walked over to the console. From there, she looked over all the buttons and switches, until she picked the first logical option. Then, she continued the process, until Peach was rolling down toward the devolution chamber and forcibly inserted.

"WOH-OHOHHHHOOHOH-HAOHOH!"

Peach was lowered from the chamber, and Daisy was delighted by what she saw. What was once Princess Peach was now a tremendously large-breasted simian-like creature with curly blonde locks of hair and long eyelashes.

"Alright. Now it's my turn to be on top," Daisy said to herself, before kissing Peach.


End file.
